fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve (Clockverse)
Eve is the Second Human in existence and the youngest daughter of God. She was created by God when he saw that Adam was lonely. Adam and Eve lived happily together in the Garden until her older sister, Lucifer, with her jealousy amplified by the Mark, tempted her to eat from the Divine Tree, and got her and Adam cast from the Garden. Adam and Eve had three children, Cain, who would later become the First Demon, Abel, the First King, and Aclima, the First Prophet. Eve, along with her husband and second son, would later be killed by their descendants in an attempt to gain eternal life. God saw this and resurrected her and gave her and Adam a task to rule over and guard Purgatory. Currently, Eve resides in Purgatory and occasionally visits Earth. History Eve was created by God in the image of Asherah from a piece of Adam's soul. She awoke in the Garden to see a man lying on the ground sleeping. She woke the man up to get answers. She was confused. Unaware of where she was. Who she was. The man whose name was Adam used everything their older siblings had taught him and told Eve who she was. The two spent time together. Years of ageless immortality was spent frolicking in the Garden. Eventually, the two fell in love with each other. Not understanding what the feeling was, Eve asked her older sister, Lucifer, what he was feeling. Lucifer giggled a little, causing Eve to pout stating that it was cute that she was feeling that. After her conversation with her older sister, Eve returns to Adam, who went through a similar experience and the two were joined under the eyes of God. Their peace would come to an end. Their oldest sister, Lucifer, with her jealousy at the fact that their Father favored them amplified by a corruptive force, came down from Heaven and tempted Eve to eat from the Sefirot Tree. Upon eating, Uriel descended alongside God. God banished Lucifer back to Heaven while with great sadness, had Uriel banish Adam and Eve from the Garden. The two wandered the Earth, avoiding the sights of the other beings that had come into existence shortly before them. The Elder Gods. The two secluded themselves in a portion of the world that would later be the location of the Mediterranean Empires. Shortly after their banishment, a fireball appeared in the sky and crashed several hundred feet from their home. Upon arriving, Her husband, Adam, noticed that it was Lucifer, who was badly injured. The two carried her back to their home and nursed her back to health. Eventually, Lucifer woke up and noticed them. The three talked and Eve and Adam forgave her, confessing that Eden was boring and that they wanted to explore the world. Lucifer, in shock, hugged them and promised to protect them. Adam and Eve would later sire three children whose names were Cain, Abel, and Aclima. A few thousand years later, Adam and Eve would meet their end alongside their son, Abel, at the hands of their jealous descendants. Their souls ascended to Heaven to the Garden, personally escorted by Death himself. God and Asherah awaited them in the Garden. God asked Adam and Eve to help guard Purgatory. They were hesitant and wanted to spend their afterlife in the Garden. God told them that they didn't have to live in Purgatory. He would link the Garden to Purgatory to allow them to reside in the Garden yet keep an eye on Purgatory. It was at this time, God also removed the blocks he placed on them after they consumed the Sefirot Fruit, granting them great power. The two accepted on two conditions. One, they create a race, who upon death would be sent to Purgatory. Two, Abel gets an express ride to Heaven. God agreed immediately despite knowing what the race was for. And so, as they left, Adam and Eve left one surprise for their descendants. Five monstrous beings that would be the enemies of gods and humans. Appearance Eve is stated to be the combination of every female human on the planet in looks. She is a beautiful and well-endowed woman with fair skin and a curvaceous figure. She has brown eyes and straight brown hair reaching down to the front of her shoulders and further behind her back, slightly curling at the tips. Her fringe sometimes covers her right eye. She has an ahoge arcing off the top of her head. Eve is mostly seen wearing a purple dress with a dark violet cloak over it. Personality Eve displays a motherly personality. She is seen as warm, caring and just a person who you can let your guard down around. Like her husband, she cares for all things that come under her care, treating them as she would her own children. Eve loves her children, Cain, Abel, and Aclima greatly as well as her grandchildren. She watches Cain and Avan from afar, unlike her husband who visits them as Eve does not want anything to do with humanity, calling them a failed species. Unlike her husband, Eve holds great animosity for humanity. She despises what they are and what they did to her and her children. During the Great Flood, Eve watched with utter glee as humanity was destroyed by Death but accepted the fact that a descendant of her daughter was able to survive. However, like her husband, she holds a grudging respect for humans. Eve admits that their tenacity is what allowed them to survive for so long and become numerous species, stating that if they didn't learn to band together, they would have been wiped out. Furthermore, Eve applauds humanity for being able to stand up to the Gods, remembering when she and husband were powerless when they were cast from Eden. She holds a particular resentment to the Mesopotamian Gods, especially Ishtar for trying to seduce her husband. Eve loves and adores her family. She especially loves her granddaughters, spoiling them from afar. When she was summoned to Earth by Bahamut and his brood, she went off to find her granddaughters, spoiling them with love and affection. Eve also loves her parents and adores her older siblings. Despite the fact that it was Lucifer's fault that she and Adam were evicted from the Garden, Eve still adores her and looks up to her, calling Lucifer her favorite sister much to the jealousy of the other Archangels. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Birthplace: Eden Weight: Unknown Height: ~5'8 to 5'9 Likes: Adam, her family Dislikes: The Leviathans, humanity in general Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Guarding the Citadel, watching humans suffer Martial Status: Married to Adam Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Eve, The Second, Mother of All, Goddess of Humans and Monsters Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: Millions of years Classification: Former Primordial Human, Primordial Human-Leviathan Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Teleportation, Apporting, Localization, Enhanced Senses, Clairsentience, Higher-Dimensional Existence (After having the powers of the Sefirot Fruit unlocked, Eve transcended the lower subgradients of Assiah, Yetzirah, Beri'ah, and Atziluth and ascended to the infinite-dimensional A"K), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Instinctive Reaction, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Eve has immense power over biological makeups and life forces. She was able to use her power to create a new race of beings.), Conversion, Purgatory Lordship, Portal Creation, Creation, Supernatural Concealment, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic; Upscaled from Lilith), Corrosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can enhance the natural instincts of monsters.), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Eve can manipulate gravity. She is capable of causing stars and planets to collapse into themselves.), Soul Reading, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (For lesser beings; Eve can nullify the powers of lesser beings with her mere presence), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, and Life and Death Manipulation (Can only be affected by higher level beings.), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Even more powerful than the Cosmic Gods and the Leviathans. Single-handedly subjugated the Leviathans along with Adam during their attempt to escape Purgatory millions of years ago. Expelled Cognition and War from Purgatory with a mere hand wave. Stated by Adam and Cain to be able to easily tear down this dimension and the surrounding ones should she wish) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists as a higher dimensional being in A"K following her ascension) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Immensely High (Eve is highly attuned to the secrets and knowledge of Creation. She was aware of what was happening on Earth during the Apocalypse Arc and the Pre-Apocalypse Arc. Eve has watched the entirety of post-Holy War history and has expressed that everything she thought of humanity was more or less confirmed. However, her distaste for her own creations also grew. Is able to outwit Emrakozi.) Weaknesses: *The Yesod Fragment: Due to his Leviathan Blood, Eve is susceptible to it. *Phoenix Ash: As a failsafe, Adam and Eve allowed Phoenix Ash to be able to destroy their physical form and completely negate their regeneration for 10,000 years *Higher Level Beings Key: Eve Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Entities Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Gods Category:Goddesses